20 Drabbles
by Littleotter73
Summary: 20 Buffy/Giles drabbles prompted by using the last line of the previous drabble as the first line of the next. Collaboration with my friend il mio capitano. Some are canon relationship, some are shipped.


My friend il_mio_capitano and I played a game of tag with drabbles over the course of a week. She had originated the idea of the game and I gave her a line to start. The only rule was that last line of the previous drabble had to be the first line to the following drabble and then end the final drabble with the original prompt. The idea wasn't to be a continuing story. It was just to be fun and creative. To see where we could go. It turned out to be a lot of fun, very addicting, and it was (at least for me) extremely satisfying because we were feeding off each other's creativity. And there was also the challenge of "what can you do with this?" which made it a bit competitive, but not in a bad way. We ended up writing 10 drabbles a piece.

I posted the original prompt which was: "Giles!" Buffy shouted from beneath the shower head. "Come quick."

And it spiraled from there.

**Title: Wetness**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"Giles!" Buffy shouted from beneath the shower head. "Come quick."

"Just hold it Buffy. I'm not there yet."

"But its leaking," she pleaded.

"Where the hell is your water valve?" Giles flung open cupboards till he found the Mains. "Got it," he called. "You can let go now."

He heard the water crash against the shower cubicle in the bathroom above him. Which prompted him to think he should turn the handle the other way. The angry water noise stopped to be replaced by an angry slayer noise. He gulped.

"You wouldn't actually hit a man in glasses would you?"

**Title: Her White Knight**

**Author: littleotter73**

"You wouldn't actually hit a man in glasses would you?" Wesley whimpered, hands raised in placation, backing towards the research table.

"You sent her out to fight the rankhar demon _without_ having done the proper research on how to kill it?" Giles yelled furiously, fists shaking at his sides.

"She _is_ the Slayer..."

"That's _your_ job! Do _you_ know how to kill it?"

"N-no," Wes admitted defeatedly.

"Then _how_ would she?" he asked incredulously, glancing at his wounded Slayer who gingerly held her separated shoulder.

Wes never saw the blow that struck him.

"To answer your question, yes I would."

**Title: Disappointment **

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"_To answer your question, yes I would." _

Buffy excused herself to the airport bathroom after saying goodbyes to Giles and Willow. Xander had said he'd see her back in the parking lot so he probably wanted a minute too. She looked in the mirror and blew her nose. _"Would you like to come to England with me?"_

She'd had her passport in her purse in stupid anticipation but he'd gone through the gate without asking her. Giles was strictly a one girl guy and now his thoughts were all for Willow.

She slammed the car door a little too forcefully.

**Title: The Kiss**

**Author: littleotter73**

She slammed the car door a little too forcefully.

Giles cringed.

They'd needed a diversion. Any diversion. So he'd shoved her against the wall and crashed his mouth down upon hers. He'd only meant to keep up the charade until the guard passed, but he'd lost himself in the kiss, taking and tasting and teasing. She'd pushed him away in anger and rushed to the car declaring their mission over. They'd gotten the information they were after.

Giles sat quietly contrite next to her, staring at nothing.

Buffy sighed unhappily, "Why can't you kiss me like that for real, Giles?"

**Title: Realisation**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

Buffy sighed unhappily, "Why can't you kiss me like that for real, Giles?"

He groaned. "You heard that part?"

"Loud and clear; though she may have called you Rupy."

Giles lent forward to rest his head on the tabletop, then banged it a couple of times.

"I was just trying to do the right thing," he muttered.

Buffy fought to hide her smile. "Sounds to me like Anya thought you were getting it pretty right."

He sniffed and sat back on his chair, hands defensively in pockets as a horrible new thought struck him.

"Xander is going to kill me."

**Title: Rabbit/Hare**

**Author: littleotter73**

"Xander is going to kill me," Willow whinged, staring at the bunny sitting on the counter next to the cash register. "I didn't mean to... she just got in the way!"

"Yeah, well if the Goldschlager demon hadn't gone for the cash register..." Buffy reasoned.

"Geldräuber, Buffy," Giles corrected absently, chewing on one end of his glasses as he pondered the situation.

"Maybe we can distract Xander until the spell wears off and she's not a rabbit anymore," the Slayer offered, trying to be helpful.

"Technically, she's a hare," the Watcher amended. "She's got larger legs than a-"

"Tomato, tomahto."

**Title: Let's Call the Whole Thing Off**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"Tomato, tomahto."

"Buffy," Giles admonished. "I don't think serving suggestions are really appropriate here."

"Oh come on. You know how it goes. You say potahto and I say potato."

Giles was affronted. "I most certainly do not."

"Guys. Guys." Willow flapped her arms. "You've had five years to do the Gershwin jokes. What are we going to do about Anya? She's a rabbit and Xander will be here any minute."

"Some sort of disguise?" suggested Buffy.

"Good idea," said Giles. "Let's check the stock room for tiny trench coats and dark glasses."

Watcher and Slayer dissolved into fits of giggles.

**Title: No Words**

**Author: littleotter73**

Watcher and Slayer dissolved into giggle fits. Turning towards her, Giles placed his hand on her shoulder and they shared a look before their laughter erupted again. When he accidentally caressed her neck, their eyes locked together ending their mirth.

Her breath caught in her throat, Buffy cast her gaze to the ground, afraid of exposing her battered heart. Ducking his head, Giles lifted her chin with his finger, his expression one of gentle concern, searching, questioning. Finally risking refusal, her lips met his in answer, soft and tentative. He immediately pulled her closer, erasing any doubt left between them.

**Title: Precaution**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

He immediately pulled her closer, erasing any doubt left between them. She longed for it to be true. Meeting him like this after the empty months had been so unexpected. He looked older, paler, as if battling for the world had ground out his very soul. She was conscious of the dark of the night, of the unsuitability of the embrace in the shadows, of the threat he posed. His jacket was dirty and coarse with the cold. She put a hand under the buttons, felt his shirt, his chest, his heartbeat. She let out the breath she'd been holding.

**Title: Reunion**

**Author: littleotter73**

She let out the breath she'd been holding. Relief and joy replaced loneliness and despair. Without her Watcher she'd been lost, but she knew that wasn't entirely true. She'd been lost without _Giles_. Watcher was a role, his title. Giles was... part of her _being_. She understood that now.

After Sunnydale they'd parted amicably, yet with too much pain, too much history, and not enough water under the bridge. They'd needed time apart.

Standing in his embrace, Buffy felt _everything_: past sorrow and regret, the sheer exaltation of the moment, even future promises. Most especially, though, she felt _his_ love.

**Title: Your Call is Very Important to Us**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

She felt his love for her even from the other side of the Atlantic.

"Buffy. Is everything OK? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, no, everything is fine. I just wanted to phone you."

"Ah. Hello."

"Hello. Is it raining there, Giles?"

"Naturally. Is it unbearably sunny where you are?"

"Not so much at 2am. How goes war with the accountants?"

She heard him sigh. "Extremely tiresome."

"Wave your sword at them. Give them the Ripper glare."

He chuckled warmly. "If I do that I'll probably won't get enough for bus fare home."

There was a long pause. "Please come home soon."

**Title: Separation**

**Author: littleotter73**

"Please come home soon," she whispered after hanging up the phone, tears streaming down her face.

Giles felt his heart rip out of his chest as he heard the line go dead. Their separation was slowly killing him. Setting the receiver back into the cradle, he heard the falling footsteps of someone joining him.

"How's your Slayer, Rupert?"

Wiping the tears that refused to fall, Giles stood and bravely faced his father, "I don't know. She sounds..."

Placing a sympathetic hand on his boy's shoulder, the elder Giles directed, "Go home, son. A Slayer should never be without her Watcher."

**Title: Duty Calls**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"A Slayer should never be without her Watcher," she reminded him primly.

"I really do think it meant during combat."

Buffy had had a marvellous day at the mall. She'd tried on everything whilst Giles waited outside. He'd followed her forlornly from store to store carrying her bags, sighing a lot. He grimaced as she paraded the latest fashions for his opinion.

"I liked the seventeenth one you tried on better."

"Suck it up Giles. I'm not the only one with a Sacred Duty."

He dropped his head in resignation. "I should never have let you read that bloody manual."

**Title: Second Thoughts**

**Author: littleotter73**

"I should never have let you read that bloody manual."

"No, you really shouldn't have," Buffy agreed, her color ashen.

Giles put his hand on her shoulder, offering her his flask of tea. After taking a few sips, she felt less green.

"Maybe this is a mistake. Perhaps we shouldn't-"

"Nonsense, you're the Slayer, you can do anything."

"You saw those pictures. So much gore."

"Buffy, this is no different from any other challenge we've faced. Ignore the photos. Now slowly press down on the gas and release the clutch."

"Face it, Giles, Slayers are just not meant to drive."

**Title: Driven**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"Face it, Giles, Slayers are just not meant to drive for a living."

"You got fired from the taxi company? For what?"

"I got a vampire fare, drove him around town, only I dusted him before I got the cash. Manager said I owed him something and," Buffy looked embarrassed, "he suggested a way I could pay him back."

"And then you hit him?"

"No. It was kinda complicated."

"I see." Giles rose to his coat stand, pushed past the respectable overcoats and pulled on his leather jacket. He took off his glasses. "I'm just popping out for a bit."

**Title: The Errand**

**Author: littleotter73**

"I'm just popping out for a bit," Giles said, pulling on his coat.

Leafing through her magazine, Buffy reminded, "Don't forget the jellies, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Walking around the sofa, he gave her a kiss. "Anything else the two of you would like me to pick up whilst I am out?" he asked lovingly as he rubbed his hand over her belly.

"Nope," she answered, smiling and looking up into her husband's adoring face.

"Alright then, I'll return shortly."

When he opened the door, she quickly called out, "And maybe some of those cheese and onion crisps too!"

**Title: Public House**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

When he opened the door, she quickly called out, "And maybe some of those cheese and onion crisps too!"

Giles nodded and threaded his way from the snug to the main bar. It was a busy night and it took him some time to get served. On his return he found a cocky young man had taken his seat and was whispering in Buffy's ear. She laughed and nodded. The pair rose and walked outside. Giles smiled and ignored the pitying looks of fellow customers as he sipped his pint.

Buffy returned, eyes smiling only for him. "All is dust."

**Title: Interruptions**

**Author: littleotter73**

"All is dust," she said, wiping her black leather pants. "And no nasties around for miles."

"As it should be." Giles took her hand, quickly leading her back to his house. "No interruptions, not here." He smiled mischievously, backing her against the door as he kissed her.

Giggling against his lips she breathed, "You're very confident, Mr Giles."

"You've given me every reason to be, Miss Summers."

"Take me up to bed."

As the door opened, they stumbled through, hands groping and pulling at the other's clothing.

Both froze instantly when they heard Ethan's sardonic voice. "Really Ripper? How original."

**Title: Jealousy**

**Author: il_mio_capitano**

"Really Ripper? How original." Buffy had just grabbed his wrists when they were interrupted.

"Olivia! What a lovely surprise." Giles coughed politely as Buffy became very aware that having just hip thrown him, she was now pinning her Watcher to the training mat and maybe that didn't look so good.

"Giles was showing me some moves," she explained, hastily climbing off him.

"I bet he was."

The centre of attention rose to his feet shakily and approached Olivia with a playful grin. He kissed her without any self-consciousness and she responded in kind. Buffy felt she'd just lost something important.

**Title: Priceless**

**Author: littleotter73**

Buffy felt she'd just lost something important. It didn't hold any value, but when her mother's earring fell out of her ear while washing her hair, she'd felt a profound loss. Watching the backing run down the drain and unable to find the earring, she started to panic.

It was the only thing left Buffy had of her mother's. She'd put it in her ear for good luck before the battle with the First. She _needed_ to find it. It didn't matter if she was naked. Tears started to fall.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted from beneath the shower head. "Come quick."


End file.
